Injustice: Spider-Man & Supergirl
by cornholio4
Summary: The friendship and later romance of Spider-Man and Supergirl as they are newbie heroes in a post Injustice world. Peter/Kara
1. Prologue

**I am super excited for Injustice 2, the first game is the only fighting game I have managed to beat the storyline for and I have the trade paperback for the first year of the prequel comic and I am excited for the prequel comic of this new game as well. I also recommend What If? Injustice: Gods Among Us as it is another Injustice based Spidey X Supergirl story. I am writing this first chapter to see about continuing based on the feedback.**

 **Spoilers for the game but since i have not read all of the first game's prequel comic (as in the years afterwards but I do know it deals with Superman's war with the Green Lantern Corps which shows how Hal joined the Sinestro Corp and other stuff) some details maybe changed or not exact.**

Fifteen year old Peter Parker didn't think the streets would feel secure again; he had always been a science prodigy living with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He had been ten years old when the blowing up of Metropolis happened and he remembered when the news told of the Joker's death by Superman and she remembered that his Aunt May was so shocked that she dropped her coffee mug shattering it.

Then everything else started, Superman deciding to do as he pleased in making the world a better place by forcibly dethroning dictators, going against the governments when they went against him and even started going against his fellow heroes when they went against him. It was soon after that when Superman and the ones who joined with him in the Justice League formed the One-Earth Government or the regime with Superman as the High Councillor, in better terms the dictator of the entire world.

The most respected hero of the world was now the most feared, there were Regime troopers enforcing peace on the streets with violence used when being opposed. There were also super villains who aligned themselves with Superman's regime, some by force. Uncle Ben and Aunt May bemoaned at the state their world was now in saying they read dystopian future science fiction novels and the worlds presented in them were not different from how the world was now. He remembered Uncle Ben's words to him once:

"with great power comes great responsibility, but it seems that Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash and others are no longer using their great power responsibly."

Peter was a lonely scared young individual who was too scared to say anything outside of their home in fear of retaliation. He focused on his studies and six months ago at STAR Labs (being operated by Regime member Cyborg) he got bit by a genetically altered spider which gave him great strength, speed, agility and an extra sense he called his 'Spider-Sense'. It was not long after that the world got the news they gave up hope of hearing, the vigilante Batman the leader of the resistance known as the Insurgency was on the live news to deliver the news that Superman was defeated and the Regime was taken down.

Everyone in the world kept pinching themselves or preying that they did not wake up.

It was too true the news footage showed the former heroes of the Regime being placed in prison trucks and the shot of Superman in his prison cell.

The governments of the world were being re-established but while this was a huge relief it had problems, criminals started taking advantage of the downfall of the Regime and started to go about more openly. In fact a gang of mutated people in Gotham formed their own vigilante gang inspired by the Insurgency's leader and called themselves the Sons of Batman.

Unfortunately one day came where Peter let a criminal get by him unopposed thinking he should stay out of it but he later witnessed the same criminal gunning down his Uncle Ben for his car. Remembering his Uncle Ben's words about power and responsibility plus to avenge his Uncle Ben's memory he put together his own costume and created devices with a homemade web chemical he created to use against enemies as well as swing from buildings. Using a homemade costume he began becoming a vigilante called Spider-Man.

He was approached by Batman himself who questioned why he was doing this, he told him about the power and responsibility speech he had heard before plus wanting to stop bad people from hurting innocent people. Batman gave him a smile and even provided him with a suit saying he might get a spot in the new Justice League when he is old enough which made him feel giddy.

So he was now balancing his classes at Midtown High and being Spider-Man, of course the whole Regime thinking made people terrified of superheroes and Metahumans but he wanted to do his part to help the people.

*I:S&S*

Kara Zor El was sixteen years old on the Planet Krypton was nearing its final days, her mother Alura was the supreme judge for Krypton's government and her father Zor El was a scientist who worked closely with his brother Jor El. Her father and her uncle managed to create two escape pods so that she can escape the planet's destruction along with her infant cousin Kal El. She was explained that they were going to a planet called Earth and under the planet's Yellow Sun and lesser gravity compared to Krypton's would gain incredible power and it was her duty to take care of and mentor her young cousin once they get to Earth.

Unfortunately her pod got knocked off course and with her in stasis in her pod, Kal's pod landed on Earth decades before she did. She was found and awakened by a group calling themselves the Justice League led by a masked man called Batman. She was brought to their headquarters and learned they had special powers or skills used to protect the Earth and as it turned out Kal had already grown into an adult on Earth and was known as Superman. When she first asked about her cousin she had to learn the awful truth.

Her beloved cousin used to be a respected protector of the planet with a strong moral compass but five years ago an event happened which lead to him snapping and becoming a tyrant ruling over the planet until he was finally defeated and captured. She could not believe it and was devastated, especially when she was finally allowed to meet her cousin but that was a memory she kept trying to bury. His attitude and behaviour reminded her of General Dru-Zod the predecessor to her Aunt Astra (her mother's twin sister) as the leader of Krypton's military defence who became convinced Krypton would be better served with him as its leader and led a coup against Krypton's High Council but was foiled by her uncle Zor El found out about it and alerted the council who tried him and his conspirators sentencing them to the Phantom Zone.

After that incident she was too heartbroken to bear facing him again. She decided to help the Justice League and began doing as they were doing helping in disasters, saving people and fighting bad people. She took the name Supergirl but still after six months she was still feared because of her powers, her name, the S symbol and when she told them that she was Superman's cousin. She was living with Kal's adoptive parents the Kents and they were welcoming to her and even told her childhood stories of Clark (as they had named him) and how they miss what their son used to be like.

The S Symbol was her family's coat of arms. On Krypton it meant hope, on Earth it now meant fear and oppression. She was still determined to make it the shining beacon of hope on the world as it once was before five years ago...

 **For Supergirl's look in this costume think of the Justice League Unlimited suit (I know she has her own look for Injustice 2 but this is for this story) and of course the MCU Stark Suit for Spidey though of course there were no Tony Stark in this universe. We will see a flashback of Kara meeting Superman later.**

 **Yeah it freaks me out when I will have to write Superman how he is in the game's universe especially considering my favourite DC animated movie is Superman V the Elite which is about his refusal to kill or use extreme methods. I have also read and enjoyed the first volume of the Irredeemable comic which despite being released years before Injustice is quite similar in concept to the games and the prequel comics.**


	2. First Meeting

Wayne Manor, it along with all of the Wayne Family's holdings and company was returned to Bruce by the US President (who along with the other government leaders of the world were pretty much puppets to the One-Earth Government). Bruce was now using the Batcave underneath, as the new headquarters of the Insurgency. Bruce was with fellow Insurgency members John Jones the Martian Manhunter and Harley Quinn as he was going over his new plans of rebuilding the Justice League.

"...not likely this will be an easy task as most of the surviving members of the Justice League were with Clark's Regime. Billy is dead, Victor is in custody still believing the righteousness of the Regime, Barry is repentant but still surrendered himself to custody, Diana was always the biggest supporter of what Clark was preaching since Metropolis but is locked up in Themyscira, Arthur has gone back to Atlantis and Hal is now back in Oa facing the Guardians' judgement along with Sinestro." Bruce said looking to the monitors and sighing. "I've contacted Starfire and she should be returning to Earth anytime soon and I have managed to bring Dinah out of hiding to help." Bruce said now thinking of Starfire his daughter in law who for the past few years back been taking care of some war Tamaran was involved in.

"So we should find new blood for our ranks, I have seen that you have contacted Wally to be the New Flash." John said seeing the monitor where Barry's nephew Wally West the former Kid Flash was shown during missions for the Insurgency. "Should we consider Supergirl to help fill the voids in our ranks..." John asked and Harley let out a laugh to which both of the heroes faced Harley who was playing with her mallet.

"Oh come on and get real Manhunter and Bats, the S Shield will now forever be known to the people as something to be feared. You think they will trust Supergirl, especially since it has not exactly been that long since Supes was the supreme king of the planet?" Harley asked as she then went up to the Batcomputer. "Maybe we should look to other realities for help like the one you got counterparts to take Superman down, I saw these guys while fiddling with your alternate reality monitor thing. I like the look of these guys but the guy with wings screams lawyer for some reason and the one with the black mask and yellow cape looks like he could be a talk show host." Harley said looking at a monitor of heroes from a reality, who were named respectively Birdman and Space Ghost.

"You will behave if you want a spot in the roster Harley." Bruce warned Harley sternly and she pouted with her arms crossed. "I found a new hero on the scene who I have provided tech for to help him out." Bruce told the others showing them footage of Spider-Man. "He is a bit young but I believe he could help with restoring the public faith, I have sent Kara to see to him about joining us." Bruce informed them...

*PB*

" _...Five years we have suffered through the force of the Tyrant League that took over the Earth, how can we trust any of them to protect us again? Like that Spider-Man, how do we know he won't become a menace himself..._ "

The face of owner and founder of Daily Bugle Communications, J. Jonah Jameson ranted through the news screens on buildings that for the past half of a decade been used to spread the propaganda of the Regime. Jameson's company was confiscated after he spoke out against the Regime but was recently returned to him after the Regime fell. "Glad you have such big faith in me Jameson..." Peter muttered swinging through the buildings used the web from his Web-Shooters enjoying the thrill that wearing his Batman designed new Spider-Man outfit brought to him.

It was a Saturday and he was spending it getting the hang of his new suit and becoming much more public with his heroics, it was not long since he gotten his powers but it seemed that he was endorsed by Batman who everyone expected to be the new public face of heroism for the world that used to be occupied by Superman and everyone knew that when the Justice League went up and running he would become the leader. There were even cries demanding that Bruce Wayne become the United States President or even the new High Councillor of the world. Of course there were a lot of people afraid of Metahumans but Peter thought he could win people over.

He looked down and saw a gang of guys dressed in the now banned Regime uniform, he knew there were officers of the Regime who refused to accept that the Regime was now disbanded and had banded together to form a Neo-Regime terrorist group called the Sons of Krypton. "Superman led us through five years of peace!" the leader of this attack shouted as his men were using their guns and rifles (though they kept their uniforms they did not have access to a lot of fire arms), "Sure Batman drove him to the destruction of the bridge but that should be forgiven by all the good he had done. If it wasn't for him who knows how many more lives the Joker could have killed or ruined if he were allowed to continue being alive..." he snapped as Peter jumped down webbing the guy's gun out of his hands and using a kick to the gut to knock him out.

"Sorry but I have had enough of your ravings about how good Superman was despite he had enslaved us all!" Peter snapped at the others using his Spider-Sense to dodge their attacks and using kick to the guts to knock them out. He then saw a blur and the rest of the Sons of Krypton were knocked out but the Leader was trying to get back up.

There were mutterings and look of fear and Peter's eyes widened when he saw none other than Supergirl there. Hesitantly he showed out his hand and she shook it.

*PB*

Kara herself looked at the masked vigilante in front of her with great interest; Batman had told her that he wanted her in the re-established Justice League and he had given her a mission to find and recruit the one called Spider-Man. She sighed looking at the scared civilians around her and focused on Spider-Man, she used her X-Ray Vision (which she was still getting used to) to see that he was about her age maybe even a little younger. She smiled and told him in a flirty tone "so you are Spider-Man, I like your suit."

"Thanks..." Peter muttered under his mask, "Don't worry I won't judge you due to the sins of the father, no wait that's sins of the cousin..." Peter stammered causing Kara to chuckle.

"I came here because Batman is putting the Justice League together and he wants you to join." Kara told him and she stared confused as he seemed to be frozen in place.

 **Yeah I couldn't resist making the joke about the Hanna Barbera heroes as I just got the first trade for the Future Quest comic which so far to me looks like the most accurate to the source material out of the various Hanna Barbera Beyond comics followed by maybe the Flintstones comic. and I really enjoyed the first volume of Scooby Apocalypse when I got it. I plan to check out the others out when their trades come out but I am amazed that they are making one of the Banana Splits crossing over with Suicide Squad (truth be told the show actually scared me when I was younger with the costumes so I don't think I will be ready for the darker and edgier twist to it).**

 **PS: Dick Dastardly, Scooby Doo and Fred Flintstone for Injustice 2 DLC! I don't care how unlikely it is, make it happen!**


	3. New Justice League Being Formed

Stryker's Island prison and Batman had it outfitted so the US Government could hold the superpowered members of the disbanded Regime until trial. Superman was kept in the deep below section of the island made to be the most secured part of the prison. Victor Stone better known as Cyborg glared at everything around him in his cell and the cell at the other end of the wall housed Barry Allen with the cuffs inhibiting his connection to the Speed Force. Victor's Own Cell was emitting a frequency to prevent him from trying to use the technology in his cyborg body to try and break out.

Victor could not believe this, he had served the public's trust since the accident that ended his promising football career and turned him into a cyborg. He had been a founding member of the Teen Titans, later end up joining the Earth's greatest heroes in the Justice League and supported Superman when he ended up beginning his campaign to unite the Earth and forever eliminate crime and corruption and avenge everyone lost during the destruction of Metropolis and in fact everyone who had lost their lives thanks to the Joker and everyone else that they had put down since forming the Regime. For the first time the Heroes had truly saved the world and it would be complete once they captured Batman and ended his Insurgency once and for all.

But Batman ended up recruiting alternate Earth counterparts of the League who were like how they had been before Metropolis, naive and soft. They ended up toppling the Regime and after all they had done for the planet, they were now locked up and seeing the News on the TV it sickened him to see that the ungrateful people of the world were now treating them like bad guys. "Barry, do you hear me?" Victor whispered to Barry's cell keeping at it until he managed to get his attention. "Barry, somehow someway I am going to figure out a way how to get us out of here..." Victor whispered to him knowing that the cameras would be listening in so he was trying to be as quiet as he can, Victor continued as Barry sighed in his cell sitting up from his bed "Then we are going to find a way to free Superman and..."

"No."

Victor stopped and then blinked as he looked at Barry closely, "Sorry Barry but I must have misheard you, it sounded like you said no." Victor told him slowly as Barry gave a nod. "How can you say no, the past five years we have saved this world?" Victor told him as Barry gave him a mocking laughter.

"We didn't save this world victor, we enslaved it! I thought Superman had a point at first but we have all took it way too far, I think I knew we would start our path to stopping being heroes was when Galaxor was crippled just for trying to protect his country." Barry snapped right at him. "I bet if Eobard Thawne the Reverse Flash was here he would have been angry that I turned myself into a villain without any intervention whatsoever from him, for me it was when Superman killed Shazam in cold blood just for speaking against him that I knew we were no longer anywhere close to being heroes." Barry told him and before Victor could refute his claims he continued. "If you do somehow get out of here Victor and are dead set of continuing this path, don't expect any help from me. In fact, I would not hesitate to say yes if Batman asks me to help bring you back in." After Barry finished Victor glared furiously at him before facing the cell.

Listening next to Barry's cell was the former Robin turn Nightwing Damian Wayne, the son of Batman and Talia Al Ghul (the daughter of the infamous Ra's Al Ghul) in a prisoner's uniform and had all his Nightwing attire and weapons confiscated. He was going to get out somehow and continue Superman's cause, it seemed the Flash was a lost cause but Cyborg to him could still be a great ally. It was supposed to be perfect; he was grooming himself to win enough favourite in Superman that he would be chosen to replace him as the new High Councillor once Superman eventually got too old to continue leading the world himself. He could wait that long, unknown to anyone else he knew the location of several of his grandfather's secret Lazarus Pits so he could keep himself young. He could wait and become the benevolent leader of the planet that his mother always intended him to become. He would finally show up his so called father but now it was all ruined.

Somehow he was going to find a way out and there would be hell to pay...

*PB*

The next day in the Batcave, Bruce was in his cowl working at the Batcomputer while John was showing around a blonde haired young man in a yellow battlesuit. The young man was Mitchell Davies who had been a hero called Galaxor created to fight the Justice League when they went rogue but had been paralysed after comforting him. "With what you went through, mentally and physically you should not have to feel obligated to do this." John warned but Mitchell laughed.

"Are you kidding? I am not obligated at all Mr Manhunter, I can't say that I will ever recuperate any of my fanboy love of the fallen Justice League members but I never lost what you had all inspired in me, the desire to do my part to protect the world as a hero myself. But thanks Mr Wayne, all those nanites therapy you have given me for the past five years really did wonders. I admit I had a sour mood after the ordeal but after the Regime fell, it inspired enough good feelings inside of me to try again. The hope I lost when they crippled me was restored when I saw that news report." Mitchell told them all with a smile but gasped a little when Wally West came running in wearing his new Flash outfit.

"Mitchell this is Barry Allen's nephew Wally West, the former Kid Flash and has agreed to replace his uncle as the new Flash." Bruce told him his face leaving the sight of his computer long enough to address them before continuing. Mitchell hesitantly took his hand to shake.

"Sorry about that, your uncle was one of my idols before Metropolis... but I think you can really bring back honour and prestige to the costume and the name." Mitchell told him and Wally shook his head but gave him a smile. "You and the other Teen Titans were cool though." Mitchell told him and Wally just smiled at the compliment.

Bruce continued his work at the Batcomputer having been really busy. Not only did he have the job of leading the heroes to reform the Justice League and keep peace in the post-Regime world but he had to run his family's company after it had been returned to him and he also had inherited Lex Luthor's wealth, LexCorp and all his resources to help him get the Earth up and running again. He had sighed at the message saying that Starfire would be at Planet Earth (with the war that Tamaran had been involved in ended after several years so she could return home) and she wanted to talk to him. He knew she got the news of her husband's death

"I am really going to meet the Justice League, I have already met Batman but... is that Batman and I think that might be Galaxor, I heard some kids say he was dead but that does not seem to be the case. OMG is that the Martian Manhunter and I think that's a different Flash since he looks a lot younger than the one I saw on the TV but..." they heard a young voice say and they saw Spider-Man and Supergirl (who just shook her head at the hesitant looks from Mitchell and Wally) walking down the entrance to the Batcave.

"So Spider-Man, I take it you have chosen to accept my offer of joining the League when we have it up and running again." Bruce told him facing them as his chair turned around and Peter nodded eagerly with Kara giving a slight chuckle. Peter had afterwards asked if she could see him the next day so he could make a think about it and she nodded before flying off. After thinking it over he did realise it would mean more work balancing his normal life and Spider-Man but he had great power which he could put to better use in the Justice League. So when Kara flew to New York that morning to get his answer he kept saying yes to her and she just laughed and said she would fly him to Gotham so they could meet Batman.

"Yep your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man is here!" Peter said giving all the superheroes around him a salute which made Kara laugh, Bruce asked him to sit down for the moment and he woudl address them all in a second, Peter sat down on a chair with Kara taking the one next to him. "Sorry about all the people scared of you, I don't think you will turn out like your cousin... you seem nice and pretty Supergirl." Peter told her and she gave another laugh.

"You can call me Kara and I think you are cute yourself Peter..." Kara told him and he looked shocked at how she could possibly know of his true identity and Kara covered her mouth with her hand, "Sorry, please don't be mad but Batman gave a file on you when he sent me to recruit you..." Kara whispered to him apologetically and he gave her a smile thinking he could trust her.

But then there was a flying sound and came rush in through the wall was a teenager in a dark red suit with yellow highlights, a yellow belt, a yellow S symbol (though without the shield sround it), black gauntlets with yellow highlights on his arm, black boots and a black cape. He then stood in front of them striking a dramatic heroic pose though giving out an aura of arrogance around him to the chagrin of Bruce and the shock of all the other heroes in the room. "Is the translator the Ministry of Self Reliance gave me working... good..." he then muttered before facing them "I am sure you are all wondering who I am but when I got word Batman was putting together a new Justice League I knew I had to come here so I could take my place as your new Superman. You see I am a big name recently in the media back home but let me introduce myself, my name is Kong Kenan but I am now the Super-Man of China!"

 **Yeah in this story Galaxor survived, the nanites that Bruce used to help him are similar to what Tony used to help Rhodey walk in Captain America: Civil War (I know they are some sort of leg braces there but this is how I am using that idea). Dick Grayson X Starfire is my DC OTP and for a Fimfiction forum I have written an ending for her in the game similar to what I had planned for her and I know there are ending stories for her on this website which are similar but no spoilers for that here. Just wait and see.**

 **In case you didn't know there is a series that started in the current DC Rebirth line about a teenager called Kong Kenan being chosen to become the Super-Man of China, its basically if Flash Thompson became Superman and to be honest the first issue of the series when I first read it was kind of mixed mainly due to Kong's attitude but using what I know I decided to add him to the story and I plan on getting the trade when it comes out. Though I would not mind him being DLC for Injustice 2 (I have it preordered!) along with the Hanna Barbera characters (like I said I really want that to happen somehow). How about Razer from Green Lantern the animated series since Atrocitus is in the game.**


	4. Super-Man of China

**Yes Injustice 2 is out (as a citizen of the UK I had to wait a few days for it to be released here) and I really enjoy it and I got the Ultimate edition DLC. Kara and Atroctius are my favourites to play as so far. I plan on continuing this but so far here is a short chapter.**

Peter stared at Kenan not knowing what to think. "Super-Man of China? Did Superman have another cousin who was sent to China or something?" Peter questioned a bit dumbstruck that apparently China had a Superman now.

"No, he is no member of the House of El, the symbol on his chest may look a bit similar but it's not the symbol of my family's house." Kara clarified not sure wanting to think of someone who was apparently imitating her cousin.

"I got reports that the secret Chinese government agency the Ministry of Self Reliance were performing experiments using DNA of Clark to create a Superman of their own. They succeeded with a teenager who saved someone from the supervillain Blue Condor who revealed himself to the public. I spoke with representatives of the Chinese Government telling me they were interested in putting together their own Justice League, however I heard nothing so far about their Superman joining the official one so I take it that you are here without their knowledge." Bruce explained and eyes were on Kenan.

"Well no, my superiors wanted me to try and keep my head down but I decided that the world needed me apart of the main Justice League. I could replace the one who went all evil superpowered dictator but with Supergirl here I guess I will have to have a sidekick as well." Kenan smiled looking at Kara who looked angry at the idea of her being a sidekick to him.

"I mean you need me and I am surprised you didn't recruit me first since you already have some Insect kid, the kid cousin of the real Flash, the cousin of Super bully and a loser whose only claim to fame was getting his ass kicked in the first year of the Regime." Kenan told them all and just about all the other younger heroes were looking quite angry at him.

"Hey we were invited and we all want to help put the world back together, if you want to call yourself Super-Man please stop with the attitude and arrogance because people would think of the first one." Peter told Kenan making him look taken aback. "No offence Kara, sorry about that..." Peter told Kara looking quite sheepish but she decided to shrug her shoulders knowing that he didn't mean it.

Kenan was about to retort when Bruce spoke up saying "if you want to take part in this I may talk with the Chinese Government about letting you on it but know this, you will have to follow set rules to prove you will be allowed on the Justice League when it is established. But if you are going to be on the team, try and get along with the other young heroes here." Kenan sighed and gave a sheepish smile to everyone and stuttered out a quick apology.

"He called me an insect, Spiders aren't insects they are arachnids..." Peter muttered and Kara laughed at his reaction as Mitchell went up to him.

"You are not that old, are you? You seem like you might be younger than I was when I first became Galaxor." Mitchell told Peter and he gave him a salute.

"Okay I am only fifteen and I only recently gotten my powers just before the Insurgency took the Regime down. I was a young kid when the Joker blew up Metropolis and the heroes started taking over, I don't want any other kid to live in fear like I did and I think my powers give me a responsibility to make a difference which I can't make just by standing by... Batman found me and gave me a proper suit." Peter told him and Peter saw that Mitchell and Kara put their hands on his shoulders.

"Well you have friends here Spider-Man." Kara told him as she kissed him on the cheek of his mask making him blush under it. Bruce then began getting to work going over his plans of re-establishing the Justice League to everyone around.


End file.
